Ouija
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Una cabaña y un grupo de niños en ella, una tabla escondida en un sótano. Ruidos, peticiones, juegos y algo que se arrastra por las paredes. Cosas que no están vivas, pero pueden hacerte estremecer.
1. Ouija (1)

**¡Happy Halloween!** Bienvenidos, queridos lectores, a mi fic halloweenesco.

Antes de dejar que lean, he de echarle toda la culpa de esta publicación a **Agatha Romaniev**, la que siempre termina convenciéndome de publicar mis más locas ocurrencias. Mujer, sin ti no me atrevería a escribir lo que escribo y mucho menos a publicarlo. ¡Gracias por animarme a mostrar esto para Halloween!

* * *

_InuYasha & Cia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Mi trabajo es exclusivamente didactico_

* * *

La noche era tan oscura como boca de lobo, nadie se atrevió a sugerir de nuevo que salieran a buscar el auto y conducir hasta la ciudad. El frío ya empezaba a calar en sus cuerpos y la sola idea de conducir durante una tormenta no seducía a Naraku, y a Sesshōmaru mucho menos, los demás no tenían más remedio que seguir con ellos.

InuYasha, el hermano menor de Sesshōmaru, se apresuraba a buscar algo que hacer entre los pocos instrumentos de la cabaña. Desde que sus padres habían partido con sus socios su hermano y el muchacho de ojos rubí estaban a cargo de los demás, eso lo enfurecía. Con los dos amargados al mando, no había posibilidad de hacer algo divertido y mucho menos arriesgarse a salir.

—Kagome, despierta —dijo con suavidad, removiendo el bulto de mantas que descansaba sobre el sofá.

—InuYasha, déjame quieta —Exigió una pelinegra saliendo de su cálida guarida—. No estoy dormida, solo me refugio del frío. ¿Por qué no enciendes la chimenea?

El de ojos ámbar removió la cabeza con pesadez, no le hacía gracias eso de bajar al sótano por leña, tendría que hacer varios viajes para tener la suficiente durante toda la noche. «Al menos entraría en calor con algo de movimiento» La idea lo reconfortó un poco, pero seguía necesitando ayuda.

—Lo haré, solo si tú me acompañas. El ejercicio te calentará. Vamos, sal de entre esas mantas.

—Sí, señorita Kagome, yo también los acompañaré —Dijo un muchacho de ojos azules que estaba en un sillón, detrás del sofá—. El ejercicio me hará bien y tengo entendido que el señor Inu tiene algo de alcohol ahí abajo.

Miroku a sus catorce años era el más precoz de todos. Nada lo cansaba más que estar allí, y dado que sus padres lo habían arrastrado a esa reunión en contra de su voluntad, tenía el derecho de saquear un poco la bodega de Inu no Taishō y divertirse a su modo. Necesitaba en serio una distracción.

—Muy bien, si el idiota va, yo también voy.

La voz de Kōga no se había escuchado en todo el día, ya que solía pelear con el menor de los hermanos Taishō, aunque el frío parecía haberle congelado las manías además de la voz, que debido al frio le salió algo chillona.

—Bien, vamos todos —Asintió InuYasha con hastío, no le gustaba la presencia de tanta gente tras él, a Kagome al menos podía tolerarla.

Contra la ventana, en el otro extremo de la habitación, Kagura levantó la vista de su libro y vio a los cuatro bajar por las escaleras. El bichito de la envidia quiso hacer que los persiguiera, menos mal su sentido común le advirtió que se trataba de una tontería, no era tan "buena" para estar en ese clan. Era la hermana de Naraku, de piel blanca y ojos tan rojos como el fuego. Él y ella eran dos gotas de agua con temperamentos irascibles. Naraku se parecía a ella más de lo normal, a pesar de llevarse varios años de ventaja. No solía tomar parte en los viajes de sus padres, pero ese día la presencia de Naraku la obligaba a estar presente para controlarlo. Precisamente era él el encargado de cuidar de la guardería en que se había convertido la cabaña de Inu no Taishō.

—Sesshōmaru, tu hermanito ha arrastrado con el resto de su sequito al sótano —Advirtió este desde el otro lado de la sala—. Yo que tú le echaba un vistazo.

— ¿Para qué? —Fue la sencilla respuesta del albino, que se volvió a la muchacha castaña que esperaba su respuesta—. No, estoy seguro que no volverán Sango ¿Ya intentaste llamar?

—Las líneas no funcionan —Respondió la otra con molestia—. Será mejor que nos repartamos las habitaciones, encendamos el fuego y probemos de nuevo la calefacción.

Kagura volvió al libro y dejo de prestar atención a la conversación. Estaba mejor asustándose con Stephen King y sus cuentos que con las preocupaciones de los demás.

A mitad de la siguiente historia un estrepitoso grito la sacó de su idílico mundo de fantasía. Inmiscuyéndola de nuevo en los problemas que la rodeaban.

— ¡Naraku! —Grito la voz, tenía tanto una orden de mando como un favor formal.

El aludido miró hacía todos lados y trató de encontrar la voz. No parecía desconcertado, su cara expresaba más bien un vasto enojo por la forma en que exigían su presencia en algún lado. Pareció dudar en hacer caso del llamado, pero un segundo grito despertó su curiosidad.

—Ven, esto te encantará —Esa era la voz de una chica, probablemente la de Kagome—. No estoy segura, creo que es una Oui…

Alguien le tapó la boca o la calló, hubieron un par de murmullos entre cortados, una risita y luego Naraku bajó a zancadas por las escaleras hacia el sótano. El sonido de sus pasos se perdió rápidamente entre el insistente repiqueteo de la lluvia, y del acolchonado sonido de la nieve golpeando la ventana y desprendiéndose del techo. La sala quedó en silencio cuando sus pasos terminaron de oírse, con solo el invierno como concertista.

Kagura volvió a su libro.

Un par de suaves pisadas devolvieron a Sango a la luz de la sala, del corredor por el que venía solo se veían penumbras. Se situó justo frente al pasillo, al lado de la chimenea, y se sentó allí a mirar un desgastado papel de color azul, estaba envuelta en una manta azul y solo se veían trozos de su cabello castaño y sus ojos, del mismo color, que recorrían con avidez las líneas de la nota.

—Aquí dice que el calentador solo necesita un ajuste en las bujías y válvulas. Si se requiere, también un poco de limpieza y un cambio de… —Situó el papel más cerca de su ojos—. No, la palabra se ha borrado.

—Lastima —Respondió Sesshōmaru. Cambiando su campo de visión hacía el interior de la casa.

Al situarse de espaldas a la ventana, tenía un cierto aire fantasmagórico con su piel y cabellos blancos contrastando el banco de nieve que se formaba en el marco del vidrio. No estaba a más de doce pasos de Kagura y desde allí podía dominarse cada rincón de la sala, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en la abertura del sótano. Un cierto brillo de duda asaltaba sus ojos.

—Mis padres no debieron dejarnos aquí —Fue lo único que dijo, antes de volver a mirar hacia afuera.

De no ser por la estúpida razón de que nadie confiaba en Naraku para quedarse a cargo él no hubiera terminado atrapado, aunque al momento de quedarse tampoco debió empeñarse en que Naraku permaneciera allí para ayudarlo.

La habitación se sumió entonces en una paz relativa y nada monótona, era verdaderamente placentera. El albino se entretuvo mirando el helado clima del exterior, mientras que Kagura leían un libro de terror y Sango ocupaba el lugar de Kagome entre las mantas. Por un momento la noche se hizo normal, tan individualista para cada uno que casi se podía decir que estaban acostumbrados a pasar juntos el invierno.

—No me creerán que encontraron InuYasha y su sequito en el sótano —Anunció Naraku en su mejor tono de misterio. Acunaba algo entre sus brazos con cuidado.

Nadie le respondió, los tres personajes de la sala siguieron ensimismados en sus asuntos, no se molestaron en mirarlo siquiera. La perspectiva de no ser acogido con regocijo ante el descubrimiento no le impidió arrastrar una mesa y situarla ante el sofá y los pocos sillones que llenaban el recinto; si no se interesaban, él iba a lograr que lo hicieran.

Puso la caja de madera sobre el vidrio translucido de la mesa y la abrió, era algo pesada y el olor que expedía molestaba bastante, pero era la elección perfecta para pasar la larga noche que les esperaba atrapados allí, en medio de una tormenta de nieve. La Ouija era de color blanca, cosa inusual; las letras, de un estilo gótico, desfilaban de color negro sobre el tablero, desgastadas por el uso parecía estar siendo engullidas por el blanco al mismo tiempo que ellas engullían la luz; el triángulo con el ojo en el medio era un cosa muy diferente, tallado de algún pedazo de roca, era rustico, poco estilizado y más encantador que el tablero y sus garabatos de monstruos en las esquinas.

—Venga, anímense también —Invitó por segunda vez—. Los demás ya han dicho que si quieren jugar. Nunca antes habían visto una Ouija ¿A que ustedes tampoco? No les sucederá nada, es como un juego de mesa cualquiera.

Sesshōmaru respondió con un gruñido, volteando la cabeza y mirando con desconfianza el juego que Naraku extendía sobre la mesa, como un artículo de feria. No quería jugar a una idiotez como esa, no importaba de donde lo hubieran sacado.

—Si no sucede nada, entonces solo son chiquilladas. Madura ya, Naraku.

La retórica arrancó una carcajada a Kagura, que se debatía entre terminar con su libro o probar suerte con los espíritus para deshacerse de su hermano.

—No importa, Sesshōmaru —Proclamó el pelinegro en voz alta—. Es solo el miedo lo que te impide sentarte aquí, se lo mucho que odias apostar cuando tienes por seguro que has perdido.

— ¿Seguro que no hablas de ti?

—Puede, pero es seguro que yo siempre me abstengo de mostrar la baraja cuando todavía hay algunos otros hilos por mover, nunca me arriesgo más de lo necesario.

—La jerga de jugadores para otro día, por favor —Exigió Miroku, subiendo con varias botellas en las manos, seguido de los otros tres chicos que habían bajado con él —. Porque, para hablar de fichas, recuerden que primero van las blancas y ninguno de los dos está en ese equipo, en cambio yo sí.

—No, estas equivocado —Kikyō apareció como un espectro en la puerta del pasillo, con una taza de té en las manos—. Tú no cuelas en el juego Miroku, las blancas las juego yo, a veces InuYasha y de vez en cuando Kagome, pero ella es torpe con sus fichas.

Seguro que ella se lo hubiese reprochado, en otro momento, cuando comprendiese de que hablaban y el porqué del lenguaje críptico. Lo único que lograba entender era que tenían una Ouija en mitad de la sala, Naraku quería hacer algo y Sesshōmaru no lo aprobaba, aunque Kikyō quisiera servir como mediadora. Mientras ella lo analizaba, la discusión crecía y todos, uno a uno, se iban inmiscuyendo.

—Puede que sea una simple ficha —Anunció Koga—, pero valgo bastante.

—Solo si tienes de tu lado a Kagome, perdedor —Dijo Kagura con sarcasmo—. De otro modo estas a merced de todos los demás.

—Tú no te creas la última Coca-Cola del desierto —Miroku hacía tintinear sus botellas de manera ridícula con cada movimiento, dándole aspecto de subastador al subir el tono de voz—. Tú no eres más que una ficha que depende de Naraku, que por cierto gusta de apostar a la negra en la ruleta.

—De todas maneras no pueden pasar los huevos de canasta sin mi permiso —Sentenció al final Sesshōmaru—, yo no muevo fichas ni lo soy, pero le pago a ambos jugadores. Soy omnipotente en este juego.

El asunto parecía zanjado, fuera cual fuera, porque la habitación completa le dio la razón al mayor de los Taishō e indiscutiblemente Naraku pasó a concentrarse únicamente en el juego, llamando a todos los que podía a acompañarlo. Los más jóvenes no tenían nada más que hacer, así que divertirse a expensas del loco era lo más decente que podían aspirar a realizar esa noche, Kagura y Sesshōmaru se rehusaron a acompañarlos en esa ridiculez y Kikyō, con su semblante matronal, decidió volver al cuarto y retomar su té.

—Kikyō, tú no puedes irte —El peli negro detuvo a la muchacha, sabiendo que al final tendría que volver con ellos de todos modos—. Necesitamos una médium para esto y no creo que aquí haya alguien con el suficiente conocimiento.

—Hazlo tú —Dijo con sequedad—, eres el único que se atreve a jugar con los muertos, los demás son unos niñitos.

—Yo no quiero aquí muertos.

Todos miraron como el rostro de Kikyō tomaba una expresión compungida, se asemejaba bastante a la de un luchador que ha recibido un golpe que no esperaba en el estómago. Se soltó del agarre de Naraku y se sitúo en medio de los demás. De pronto parecía mucho mayor, con un aura de pesimismo sobre los hombros. Tomó de la mano a Kagome y a Miroku, que eran las personas más cercanas a ella, fijando su vista en los demoniacos orbes rojizos del otro, su rostro era una mascará inflexible que no dejaba traducir ninguna información, pero sus manos eran de pronto tan torpes y temblorosas como las de un anciano.

A pesar del frio solo llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta, su piel blanca y su cabello negro la hacían ver como un espectro.

—Si alguien sale herido es tu culpa —Sentenció con fuerza, para que todos la oyeran, si apartar sus ojos de Naraku—. Si alguno no va participar es mejor que se aleje, es peligroso.

Detrás del grupo se escuchó el gruñido de Sesshōmaru, que se negó a apartarse de la ventana, y el suave balanceo de la silla de Kagura al volver a concentrarse en la lectura, o al menos tratar de hacerlo.

—Bien, que no se diga que yo no le advierto a la gente.

—Sí, lo que tú digas Kikyō —Bramó InuYasha, al parecer desesperado—. ¿Vamos a empezar o no? Yo digo que Naraku es un idiota que practica vudú bajo su cama, si logran mover una silla tal vez empiece a creer.

—Cállate InuYasha —El golpe correctivo de Miroku sirvió para apaciguar al albino durante un momento—. No escuchaste, se trata de espíritus no de almas. Los cristianos los llaman demonios, son seres que se internan en el cuerpo de los seres vivos, desde humanos hasta gatos. ¿Me creerías si te digo que el jefe de su correría es Naraku?

—Y dale con que soy el demonio —El mencionado ni se molestó en fingir molestia, solo dejo escurrir su típica sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Alguien tiene que responder por los platos rotos —Kagome no dejo traslucir su miedo, aunque vaciló un poco en hacer el comentario. Ya sabía lo que se avecinaba y estaba segura de que no hacía lo mejor en quedarse allí con ellos, pero era una niña traviesa y quería saber a qué jugaban todos ellos; era la más pequeña, tenía derecho a aprender.

—Vamos Kag, no discutas —Sango tomó con suavidad la mano de su amiga y sonrió—. Igual InuYasha tiene razón, si vamos a hacer esto deberíamos empezar ya, antes de que me de sueño.

Kikyō asintió suavemente y todos formaron un círculo alrededor de la tabla. Era claro que para Naraku e InuYasha no se trataba sino de un juego, para los demás era algo serio y de cuidado, tal vez porque conocían los alcances de esas fuerzas aun sin haberlas tocado directamente. No era solo una tabla con inscripciones y leyendas, era la entrada a un universo diferente donde los visitantes rara vez eran bien recibidos.

—Dioses, en sus manos pongo mi espíritu y el de mis amigos —Pronunció la mayor de las azabaches en voz alta—. Mantengan la barrera que separa el ying del yang fuerte, no permitan que ninguno pase, solo que converjamos en el paso intermedio, ninguno se causará daño, solo deseamos hablar.

El ambiente de la habitación dio un vuelco ante estas palabras. Al principio, Kagura creyó que solo ella lo notaba, el incremento del frío, el raro sentimiento de soledad en la estancia y una imperceptible presencia vigilando, pero pronto todos, incluso Sesshōmaru, lo percibieron. La tela que anteriormente había servido para separarlos, la tela de las diferencias humanas, los unía ahora como una masa colectiva de mortalidad solitaria, a merced de un depredador invisible y sin nombre, más pesado y acosador que la conciencia.

—Pido —Exclamo Kikyō, cerrando los ojos con cuidado y reuniendo sus fuerzas en un puente para comunicar los dos mundos—, que si hay aquí algún espíritu se presente de signos de su existencia, ahora.

El eco de su voz resonó despacio y de forma lúgubre por la sala. El viento cortó con él y lo sumió todo en el silencio.

Sin quererlo todos habían aguantado la respiración, esperando sin duda el momento de gritar, no esperaban mucho del experimento de Naraku, pero sus subconscientes querían encontrarse de cara a lo desconocido y presenciar un episodio excepcional. La quietud que prosiguió a las palabras de Kikyō los decepcionó. Apuñaló con creces su superstición y le quitó toda la magia al asunto.

—Creo que los súbditos de Naraku se han escondido —Comentó en tono helado Sesshōmaru, para ser un chiste sonaba demasiado fúnebre en sus labios.

—Vaya que tienes razón —Las palabras habían despertado a Kagura de un repentino sueño, una reflexión involuntaria, en la que creía firmemente en los espíritus.

Los demás se limitaron a mirarse entre sí, por un momento el pequeño círculo de personas estaba alejado de la realidad circundante, ellos si habían visto algo. La piedra de mortero, la pirámide con el ojo al centro se había movido sin que ninguno la tocase, pasó de estar en el centro del tablero a apostarse en una esquina, el movimiento se produjo de manera rápida y silenciosa. Fue cosa de un parpadeo, no demoró mucho en cambiar de lugar, como un rayo que de pronto cae y uno no lo sabe hasta que el trueno avisa, fue justamente así. Les heló la sangre a los siete, congelándoles el aliento.

El primero en reaccionar fue Koga, que dejo escapar el aire que retenía y miro a Naraku inmediatamente, reparando en como este se fascinaba con lo sucedido.

— ¡Feh!, ahora les creo —Dijo InuYasha rompiendo el silencio, fue un alivio para todos ver que uno de ellos actuaba con naturalidad.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se atreven a dejarme un review? ¿Me tirarán tomates, pasteles o calabazas? Todo se los recibo, especialmente las correcciones.

Un beso. Gracias por leer :3


	2. Ouija (2)

_InuYasha & cia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Era espeluznante, demente, irracional.

Un pedazo de roca rudimentario se había movido frente a sus narices sin la menor intervención. Todos los presentes aquella noche eran niños, los tres mayores tenían dieciséis y la menor solo doce, aunque en perspectiva todos ya habían superado los estúpidos miedos infantiles que les atacan a los niños cuando ven un bultito en el fondo de la habitación y tiene formas grotescas y desharrapadas, o cuando se escuchan ruidos dentro de una habitación y, al llegar frente a ella, nos encontramos con una puerta entreabierta, sumida en la penumbra, pero este miedo era diferente, era más tangible, en cierta parte hasta predecible y daba miedo porque lo que hubiese movido el artefacto seguía en la sala.

Más de uno tragó en seco, sin perturbar el silencio que prosiguió a la pequeña confesión de InuYasha, ninguno sabía con exactitud qué hacer en ese momento, eran bastantes las dudas y los miedos. Varios se preguntaban incómodos sobre su propia cordura y el posible retiro del juego, no era precisamente esa la manera en que pensaban terminar la noche.

—No hace mucho —Comentó Sango, empezando casi en un susurro—, cerca de un cementerio encontraron los cuerpos rígidos y maltratados de tres chicos. Uno estaba tirado en la hierba, pareciendo que simplemente había caído al piso y jamás se hubiera vuelto a levantar y los otros dos estaban escondidos tras una lápida. La policía encontró una Ouija sobre una tumba, cerca de donde ellos estaban, y sus huellas por todo el tablero, parecía que de pronto habían huido de algo. Encontraron sus huellas por muchos lugares, corrieron y corrieron y luego cambiaron de dirección, sin razón aparente.

«Algunos pensaron que se trató de un asesino en serie o algo así, que no tenía nada de raro. Todo fue sin sospechas hasta que uno de los cuerpos desapareció de la morgue y una mujer reportó tres días después haber sido atacada por un muchacho con las mismas características del muerto, lo tomaron como una confusión y nadie dijo nada. Antes de entregar los otros dos cadáveres, murieron cinco asistentes forenses del lugar y uno más declaró que había visto a uno de los muertos abrir los ojos y levantarse de la camilla, al desmayarse no pudo saber más.

Todos la miraron incrédulos, siempre que Sango hablaba solía terminar todo con frases de esperanza, de venganza o al menos esperando un buen futuro, en esa ocasión no dijo nada, no argumentó que las cosas podían salir bien o que solo se trataba de un delirio colectivo. No, ese día les estaba diciendo que en realidad creía en los muertos y en que los espíritus eran mucho más que vengativos, a ellos les gustaba jugar con las personas.

—Sí, yo también lo escuche —De repente, Naraku tenía el mismo humor negro de siempre, dispuesto a sonreírle a la muerte y bailar con ella—. Durante bastantes noches en el cementerio se escucharon cosas y el sacerdote al que se le encargó realizar la ceremonia de despedida se negó rotundamente al ver los cuerpos, dijo que estaban malditos y que no podía llevarlos a descansar en un terreno consagrado a los dioses mientras el mal los asechará. Exorcizaron los cuerpos, ambos.

—Es verdad, los espíritus suelen jugar con los cuerpos —Argumentó Miroku—. A veces ni siquiera necesitan matarlos.

Kagura, sentada en la mecedora, se decía que todos los de allí estaban chiflados y no valía la pena prestarles atención, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que se fuera de ese lugar, que no era seguro quedarse allí mientras jugaran con esa tabla. El sudor frío que recorría su espalda le había hecho olvidar el helado clima del exterior, algunos de sus terrores infantiles regresaban a su mente mientras intentaba leer entre líneas el libro, la concentración se le estaba yendo, sentía la mirada de algo extra en la habitación, algo que no debía estar allí. De niña la asustaba el coco, de niña no soportaba quedarse sola en su habitación porque escuchaba ruidos en el armario, incluso prefería dormir en el mismo cuarto que Naraku antes de quedarse sola con sus miedos, en ese momento su terror sobrepasaba al de esas ocasiones. Se negaba a creer que una presencia espiritual rondaba por ahí, aunque no desechara del todo la idea.

Alzó la vista, algo negro se recostaba contra la pared del otro lado, algo amorfo y macabro. Un grito afloró en su garganta, ella lo suprimió. La cosa tenía algo de humano y algo sin calificación; una aura bestial, tal vez. Le sonrió, o eso pareció, era como una sombra, pero con algo medianamente corpóreo, y esa mueca imperceptible que Kagura interpreto como una sonrisa estaba llena de burla y fanfarronería, era casi una extensión de Naraku. Claro que más grotesca y mucho más animal de lo que él mismo hubiese deseado para algo que saliera de su cuerpo. Pero Kagura sabía que no se trataba de Naraku, que la cosa era algo peor.

— ¿Estas bien? —De pronto toda la habitación tenía los ojos en ella y la pregunta de Kikyō se quedó en el aire unos instantes, hasta que Kagura logró comprenderla y atraparla de nuevo.

—Sí, no importa. Sigan ustedes en su jueguito, yo estoy bien con mi libro —Instintivamente subió sus pies a la silla, lo suficientemente lejos del suelo, no fuera que algo los tomase y la arrastrarán a la oscuridad.

—Dijiste que algo sobre una sombra —Insistió Kikyō, mirándola fijamente, tratando de adivinar que pasaba por su mente.

—Nada, solo leía en voz un poco alta el libro, no es nada —Ella también lo escuchaba, su voz no era la de siempre, no estaba sonando ruda y segura, era la voz de una niñita indecisa.

El reloj colgado en la pared, la misma de la sombra, marcó las once de la noche.

Sin ninguna novedad presente, los jugadores volvieron a concentrar su vista en la mesa, ninguno había tomado la piedra, tampoco habían continuado el juego. Un instinto básico les abstenía de hacerlo, a todos menos a Naraku. Él deseaba probar el mal oculto tras las sombras, quería explotar sus miedos, si es que los tenía, y de paso también los de sus acompañantes, con su nuevo tablero podrían hacer eso y mucho más; si se prestaban para eso, claro. No podía obligar a nadie a hurgar en su cerebro para exponer esas cosas que les ponían la piel de gallina y evitaban que en la noche dejarán un pie fuera de la sabana; él quería saber porque no se atrevían a hacer o decir ciertas cosas, que tipo de desconocimiento les arrebataba el coraje y los empujaba a rezar esas oraciones que creían olvidadas o a rogar piedad y conmiseración. Lo único que pedía Naraku era el origen del terror en su forma pura, el pequeño incidente que los marcaba a todos para siempre.

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, todos tenían un momento en la vida que estaba sellado por el terror macabro a ese algo desconocido que se presiente y no se ve, pero no ese accidente inminente o esa tragedia inevitable; habló de esa noche en que, sin querer, la vista se clavó en algo aterrador que cruzaba una habitación; se escuchó un ruido indescriptible, unos pasos, una respiración entrecortada; esa vez, en que, sin saber porque, algo desconocido nos hizo gritar y correr despavoridos buscando refugio y nos mantuvo prisioneros de su presencia por mucho tiempo, porque después de eso no queríamos volver a estar solos. Naraku, instintivamente, buscaba la forma de extraer ese relato que en algunas noches los volvía a asustar con solo recordarlo.

—Vamos, terminemos con esto antes de medianoche —Pidió, mostrando cierta antipatía—. Mañana quiero levantarme temprano.

Kikyō le envió una mirada acusadora.

Kagome, sentada a su lado, pareciendo una copia invulnerable de esta., meneó la cabeza.

Koga, que enserio había quedado entumecido por el asombro, dio muestras de estar muy de acuerdo con Naraku. InuYasha, muy a su pesar, se dignó a darles la razón.

Todos colocaron una mano a penas por encima del rustico artefacto que hacía las veces de ojo de Dios. Ninguno muy convencido de quedarse allí para jugar.

—Dinos tu nombre —Dijo Kikyō sin rodeos, mirando inquisitivamente en todas las direcciones, apenas si notando el suave murmullo de algo afuera.

Las personas dentro del círculo agudizaron los sentidos, los corazones latían con rapidez, burlando la expresión calmada que reflejaban muchos. El revoloteo en el pecho de Naraku era más excitación que otra cosa, él deseaba ver algo más factible que acallara su necesidad de pruebas.

Sesshōmaru, apostado contra el cristal, llevaba rato pendiente de lo que sucedía allí dentro más que de la nieve que caía frente a sus ojos, aunque nadie lo notará. El mayor de los Taishō había visto lo mismo que Kagura y ahora podía escucharlo, reptaba por entre los muros y se escabullía por las habitaciones vacías del segundo piso, no era uno, eran varios y fueran lo que fuesen ahora lo preocupaban. Él también tenía una historia de terror, él sabía bien que hacían esos inmaduros con esa tabla de colores tan siniestros, si tan solo abriera la boca podría disuadirlos —A la mayoría, porque Naraku se quedaría en pie de guerra hasta el final buscando eso que lo obsesionaba, eso mismo que Sesshōmaru sabía—, estuvo a un paso de hacerlo, pero se detuvo, si alguien la había desenterrado era mejor que terminarán con el juego antes de que esas cosas quedará vagando por ahí.

En la tabla, Koga, fascinado y aterrado en proporciones iguales, vio como el pedazo de roca se deslizaba suavemente sobre la madera y marcaba algunas letras, deteniéndose en ella unos momentos. Primero una N, luego una O y las demás siguieron tan rápido que apenas si pudo distinguirlas.

—Noperabo —Exclamó al final, sin precisar si era buena o mala noticia.

—Un espíritu sin rostro —Les explicó Kikyō, retirando su mano de entre las demás, en apariencia la noticia no le agradaba—. No tienen una forma corpórea natural, ni tampoco son espíritus en su totalidad, así que se adueñan de cuerpos y habilidades ajenas, de humanos u otros espíritus.

Miroku paso la vista entre los presentes, intuyendo que ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era ver a alguien poseído (o serlo). La situación ya no le agradaba tanto como al principio, ya no era un asunto divertido, una broma, ahora se trataba de una presencia demoniaca que revoloteaba por sobre sus cabezas sin que lo advirtieran. Por lo que él sabía nunca andaban solos, había un líder y unos cuantos ayudantes, no más de tres, pero en ese caso eran más de los que Kikyō pudiera contener y él apenas si alguna vez había echado un ojo sobre los viejos folios que guardaba su abuelo, el monje de la familia. Una vieja imagen se removió en su mente, una experiencia pasada que creía encerrada en lo más profundo de su memoria, allí donde uno solo escava cuando es viejo y no sé es dueño más que del pasado. Algo lo impulso a hablar, pero instantáneamente se detuvo. No, no podía decir esas cosas, lo que sucedía entre esas habitaciones era solo un delirio compartido, nada más, no habían espíritus ¿Y si los había? ¿Y si con quedarse callado estaba metiendo la pata?

Antes de que alguien pudiese interrumpir, u opinar sobre el asunto, el ojo volvió a moverse con cautela sobre la madera, deteniéndose momentáneamente en las letras que necesitaba.

— ¿Desean algo? —Todos lo habían captado esta vez, aunque Sango fuese la única capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Kagome iba a replicar, a decirles que por favor volviesen a poner todo en orden y se fueran a dormir. Lástima que la lengua de Naraku fuese tan rápida como aguda.

— ¿Quién es el dueño de la tabla? —Preguntó con rapidez, evaluando más su alrededor que el tablero bajo sus ojos. Seguía esperando un movimiento, una manifestación que esclareciera de una vez sus dudas y le diese herramientas para asustar al pequeño combo de niñitos mimados. Sabía que la pregunta revelaría las cosas que necesitaba.

Las letras de la tabla dieron una revelación sorprendente para todos, una que no encajaba bien en lo que pensaban los chicos, por mucho desubicaba el lugar y el encuentro del artefacto. Era una respuesta clara, pero envuelta en delicado velo de misterio e inconsistencia. El espíritu había marcado: MIDORIKO.

Todos se miraron, nadie comprendía nada. Kagome, tan pálida por el susto como por el clima, sentía agudos deseos de llorar, de gritar, de salir corriendo, el ambiente se tensaba con cada segundo y ella sabía que la estaban atrapando, la rodeaban junto a los demás. Quería a su madre, no a todos esos niñitos. Koga, sentado a su lado, respiraba con dificultad, mirando con sus brillantes ojos castaños hacía todos lados, él también lo percibía.

Lejos de la tabla, aplacada por los sonidos y las cosas que veía, Kagura maldijo el momento en que por capricho se había envarado en ese viaje. Le resultaba tensionante todo ese ajetreo, no le gustaba para nada el tinte macabro y demencial que invadía el ambiente. Empezó a morderse el labio inferior con angustia, sus pies estaban ahora completamente sobre la silla y el libro había caído al piso, no era miedo, era terror, y la carcomía por dentro.

«Recuerda que el tiempo se para —Repitió para sus adentros y el sueño, el recuerdo, la transportó a un lugar de su pasado más cercano, ante la vieja gitana que había leído su mano—. Niña, los males abundan, unos más terrenales que otros, pero todos hacen el mismo tipo de mal, aunque no creamos. En tu mano hay un camino que se parte, si sabes combatir contra lo que no ves puedes salir bien, solo necesitas hacer frente con tus herramientas»

Despertó empapada en sudor, sintiéndose cansada y mareada. Hacía más de cuatro años que no soñaba con aquella noche, el recuerdo la perturbaba, sobre todo al volver a ver a la vieja. Un terror quejumbroso la volvió a invadir, justo como aquel día y en medio del ataque haló de las sabanas con fuerza, dejando al descubierto al hombre que compartía su cama.

— ¿Y ahora que mierda te pasa? —Gruñó Naraku, desenterrando su cabeza de la almohada.

Ella lo había olvidado por completo y luego del regaño se sintió una estúpida, de nuevo estaba comportándose justo como él quería.

—Nada —le espetó con desdén al levantarse de la cama como si nada sucediera—. Ya es demasiado tarde, mamá seguro viene a buscarme porque no aparecí anoche.

Recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación sin reparar de nuevo en él, no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas para matarse mutuamente, tenía la cabeza revuelta. Seis años atrás, cuando solo tenía catorce, había estado en esa cabaña y desde entonces su vida no era la misma, la de nadie, no paraba de ver cosas y escucharlas, a veces le susurraban, pero desde hacía mucho que no soñaba con el incidente. Odiaba ese día, la fecha la recordaba palpable y las cosas estaban frescas en su memoria, como si algo las hubiese amarrado ahí con una cuerda irrompible, que no daba pie a la escapatoria.

Sentada en la cocina, mirando su taza de café sin expresión alguna, divagaba sobre la sombra y las cosas que decía el tablero; sobre el grito de Kagome y las suplicas de Kikyō; sobre su hermano y sobre como Sesshōmaru lo había golpeado, luego de que InuYasha huyera. De alguna forma le preocupaba el pasado más que el presente, dentro de ella algo le advertía sobre el peligro, sobre lo que se ocultaba en las sombras aquella vez y lo que precipito los hechos, un ente invisible le hablaba de la sangre en la alfombra, los rezos de Miroku y el desesperado intento de Koga por ayudar a Kikyō, todo eso mientras ella miraba. No había podido moverse, estaba atada a la mecedora como el recuerdo a su mente, lo que sucedía le asombraba tanto que sus músculos no respondían, era el único público que presenciaba obra tan aterradora y monstruosa.

«Debí gritar, correr, reírme, advertirles, algo, lo que fuera… pero no lo hice, solo me quede viendo» Y era tan impresionante verlo como vivirlo, la locura vagaba del uno al otro, la desesperación hacía gala y la tragedia venía a coronarlo todo. «Era como ver tu vida desde una banca, sintiendo sin vivir, el corazón se me heló y la muerte…»

—Quita esa cara —El reproche de su hermano al devolvió a la realidad, él estaba parado frente a ella, sin preocuparse por eso, con el pasado bien enterrado ¿Por qué no podía hacer ella lo mismo?— Mi madre acaba de llamar, le dije que te encontré de camino y deje que te quedarás aquí porque andabas cansada.

«Traducción: Llamé a nuestra madre, insinué que soy buen hermano y te deje pasar la noche aquí como gesto buena voluntad, porque, cuéntame, ¿No es divertido pensar que nadie se da cuenta que follamos como locos en mi cama, anoche, tu y yo, hermanita?» Era ridículo, lo sabía, pero entendía su forma de hablar, todo eran amenazas o avisos camuflados como frases simples, aunque era más agradable cuando le gritaba todo a la cara, sin anestesia, dejaba de ser todo tan secreto, tan íntimo.

— ¿Y qué esperas, que te de un nobel por eso? —Tomó la taza y sorbió el café de prisa.

—Ayer me entere de algo que quizá te interese —Si Naraku quería enterarla de algo quería decir que se trataba de una tragedia—. ¿Recuerdas a Koga, el bribonzuelo amigo de InuYasha?

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien, estaba con nosotros aquel día, el de la Ouija —De pronto se

dio cuenta que antes de aquella vez jamás habían tocado el tema—. Fue él quien se quedó con Kikyō.

—Pues lo de buen samaritano va a tener que hacerle gracias, lo internaron en una clínica psiquiátrica —Naraku iba abriendo una a una las puertas de la alacena mientras hablaba. Kagura trataba de encajar las piezas de lo que le iban diciendo—. Al parecer estaba teniendo principios de esquizofrenia y el jueves tuvo un ataque definitivo, sus padres no lo podían creer. Lo encontraron en su cuarto, completamente desnudo, sentado en medio de un pentagrama hecho de sal y con todas sus pertenecía ardiendo en una esquina. Me dijeron que hablaba en murmullos sobre una sombra y una mujer y que un monje debía hablar con él de inmediato, tenía que comunicarle algo.

Cuando acabo, un escalofrió recorrió a la pelinegra. Debía ser solo una coincidencia, una muy escandalosa coincidencia, además ¿Por qué tendría que ver con algo que sucediera seis años atrás? Eso no podía ser.

— ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas? —Sí, esa era otra duda, muy por encima de sus inútiles supersticiones.

—Hace unas noches soñé con Kikyō, le gritaba a Koga que se fuera que no lo quería ver, pero al mismo tiempo lo sujetaba con una soga que le impedía correr —Un tinte de malicia recorrió el tono de voz en su hermano—. ¿A que es una perturbadora coincidencia?

* * *

Final del segundo capitulo.

Espero que le haya gustado, el siguiente vendrá con la aparición de Sesshomaru, Kagome, InuYasha y Sango, pues dividiré los siguientes capis para mostrar por separado a algunos personajes.

...

_Un favorito se agradece, pero un reviews es inapreciable :3_


End file.
